Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dangerous Liaisons/Chapter One
In the holodeck on board the Phoenix Typhuss and Nikita are training. This is a great training simulation Typhuss your nephew's aunt really knows how to make a great program Nikita says as she looks at him. He looks at her and agrees. Thanks Nikita, yeah Typhuss says as he looks at Nikita. The com activates. Admiral Kira report to briefing room Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, on my way Typhuss says as he talks into the combadge. Typhuss walks into the briefing room and sees Portia handcuffed but well fed and treated and flanked by two marines. Typhuss so good to see you again Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss greets her. You too, Portia, what the hell did you do this time Typhuss says as he looks at Portia. Colonel Tyson walks into the briefing room. We picked her up in Alliance space she was being chased by three motherships, per Starfleet regulations we placed them under arrest but they're being well treated they're in special guest quarters not the brig but they'll have to be under guard Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him then at Portia. Typhuss looks at Portia. What did you do, Portia Typhuss says as he looks at Portia. She looks at them. We were doing a job for Lex Luthor and afterwards we tried to get out of our contract and he didn't like that Portia says as she looks at them. Mariah looks at her. So basically you tried to double cross him? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. Portia nods at her. Yes and he didn't like that he gave us our latinum and we were on our way when three Alliance motherships started shooting at us, we tried to fight them but they disabled our weapons and our blink drive if it wasn't for the Phoenix showing up we'd be space dust Portia says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson looks at her. We were on course for Starbase 19 for shore leave and to drop off the Admiral and his friends when we picked up your distress call Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Portia. Typhuss looks at Portia. You are out of your mind, doing a job for Lex Luthor and you tried to double cross him, he will try to kill you and your crew Typhuss says as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. That's why we wanted out of our contract but he wouldn't let us so we walked out on it and took the latinum Portia says as she looks at him and Colonel Tyson. Typhuss and Mariah looks at her then at each other. Admiral do you believe her? Mariah says as she looks at him. He looks at Portia then at Mariah. Yes I do Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at Portia. For now you will remain aboard the Phoenix confined to quarters until further notice Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Portia. Portia looks at her. We're not your enemy Colonel Portia says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at her. Maybe you should of thought of that before you stole the Sword of Kahless last year Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. The marines lead Portia out of the briefing room. Tyson to bridge Colonel Tyson says as she tapped her combadge. Bridge Major Gates says over the com. She looks at Admiral Kira. Alter course to heading 213 mark 143 confuse the Alliance forces searching for the crew of the Raza Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the Admiral. Aye, Colonel Major Gates says over the com. She looks at him. I hope we know what we're doing Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at her.